


Terezi Pyrope, you know, that blind chick.

by orphan_account



Series: High School Stuck, College Bound. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Multi, Past Abuse, everyone is a huge dork, there are other ships in this too but they're not really the focus so I'm not even gonna list them, this fanfic is really self indulgent and I'm sorry for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Terezi Pyrope, this story is about you. Mostly about you and Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have done some really, really stupid things.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a fic about Terezi and her relationships and also humanstuck and this is so self indulgent and I don't expect you guys to completely agree with it so just shhhhh  
> Also I might add pictures later on, but I'm not one 100% sure on that yet.  
> These chapters are also a tad bit on the short side so idk  
> Uh, thanks to Tooch for proof reading my stuff and giving feedback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have done a lot of things you're not really proud of.

You have done a lot of things you're not really proud of. Like that time when you let Vriska beat up Aradia Megido in 4th grade. Or that time when you and Vriska decided that you would each be like your favorite super heroes. You were too scared to put acid in your eyes so you just stared at the sun. Turns out that spider Vriska let bite her was a brown recluse. If the teacher didn't catch you guys in time she probably would have lost her arm or died. There's only scars there now, she said she was sorry you went blind but you're not too sure she is.

  
You think maybe the thing that you regret the most is Gamzee. Looking back you feel like an idiot for falling for him like you did. You suppose that all freshman are idiots though. Vriska always likes to joke about how at least you didn't go full jugglo. Sollux always likes to remind you of how stupid you were for not coming to them. There's scars from that too. You don't like to talk about it so no one really pushes it that much. Everyone talked about it back then though. They said things like, "You know that blind girl's boyfriend beat her?" or "How can she stay with him?". In truth you're not really sure how or why you did. Vriska was dating John then and you guys kind of drifted. You aren't too fond of the past.

  
You remember meeting Gamzee through Karkat, who you dated for most of middle school. Middle school was a really weird time. Everyone is gross in middle school, you think. Everyone stunk. Literally they all smelled horrible. Like body odor and shitty body sprays. You can't complain too much. You met your best friend then after all. You actually don't remember the circumstances in which you met Sollux, but you remember you guys were really into video games back then. You suppose that maybe Sollux still is; it's not as fun to hear him curse out fellow players since he no longer has the lisp. Vriska used to make fun of him for it all the time. They didn't ever really get along.

  
Sollux and Vriska aren't your only friends, but they're the ones who are always there. It's a little weird to talk to Karkat about some things because well, he's your ex. You know he's always there for you, but there are just some things you can't talk to him about. You couldn't talk to him about Gamzee, they were friends it'd be weird. That's how you rationalized it at the time. Looking back you should have talked to him, talked to anyone.

  
You met Nepeta in art class. She was always really nice to you and said you were "pawistively purrfect" at art. You both know how much of a lie that is, but it didn't matter to you. Nepeta is always cheerful and trying to make people smile. You think the only time she's ever been cruel or rude is when she's defending her best friend. You don't really like Equius but that's probably because he's always been an asshole to you. You put up with him because Nepeta is really fun and kind. She's promised to take you hunting one day but you told her it's okay. You don't really want to shoot someone. You are _blind_ after all.

You are actually doing pretty well as of late. Sophomores get the easy job of not being as stupid as freshmen but not as pressured to do well as juniors and seniors. Plus you met this guy. You aren't very optimistic about romance, but there's something to say for someone who doesn't initially address you as "Hey, you're that blind chick right?".

You technically met him last year. When Vriska was still with John. When you guys weren't as close as you are now, or as you used to be. When Gamzee and you were still together. He was introduced to you as "John's loser friend". Vriska said that in front of both of them. You have always admired how she says whatever she feels like. You usually are more calculating. You try to get reactions that go behind people's daily facade. After introducing the two of you Vriska and John went behind the bleachers to make out.  
Dave Strider was his name. He told you after they left. He commented on your Dare Devil button and the two of your hit it off fairly quickly. He wasn't very into superheroes, not like you were, but he liked superhero movies. He didn't ask how you were able to read comics like most people did. Dave didn't ask a lot of things most people did. You thought, you still think, he was really cool. Like maybe even the coolest. He did a lot of things, he liked to remix songs and take photographs. But what really caught your interest was that he drew. You guys talked about comics for a while before Vriska and John came back. Your sister texted you to say she was outside waiting for you and Vriska. You didn't talk to Dave again until this year.

You and Dave have two classes and lunch together this semester. You first saw him in your debate class. You are actually the treasurer of the debate team. There are not many members of the club. Just you and five other people. The president is Jane Crocker and the vice president is Roxy Lalonde, who you are not sure is qualified for the position. They automatically get the spots though because they're the only seniors in the club. Rose is the only one who is your age. Calliope and Caliborn are a pair of twins who are freshmen this year.These were the only people you actually expected to be in the class. Turns out that Rose and you were the only ones from the debate team in the class. Dave and Rose, you quickly learned knew each other but you're not really sure how. They seem very flirtatious with each other and you're not too sure you're okay with that.When you asked Rose about it at practice she stated that she and Dave were "betrothed and ready to be wed in the spring". You're pretty sure she wasn't serious.  
You saw Dave again the following period in art class. You're actually in Art II now and you're not really sure how. Mr. Vagabond calls your art "colorful and inventive" and you think that's probably a good thing. You don't know for sure but Mr. Vagabond is your favorite teacher. He's pretty much the best.

  
"You stalking me Pyrope? I mean, I know I'm fresh as shit but damn girl." Dave said to you. You scoffed a bit. That's where you actually got to know Dave: art class. He was a lot less class-clowny in art class. When you saw him later at lunch he asked you to eat with him.

There is something about Dave, and you're not exactly sure what, that really puts you at ease. You don't fully trust most people, but Dave seems like the kind of guy who, despite his "too cool" attitude, actually cares about people. You've made a lot of mistakes but you don't think that Dave will be one of them.  
Even now as you pretend not to notice that he is stealing your fries and you can hear the faint music from his headphones, Dave seems like someone who you want around. As cheesey and gross as it sounds you really like Dave. The thought kind of scares you.


	2. Vriska.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vriska have been friends as long as you can remember. Which is weird because all things considered you probably shouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yeah we getting into some FAMILY SHIT RIGHT HERE  
> but also more importantly Vriska and Terezi and how their relationship as the worst best friends ever works  
> Also going over the various not-daverezi ships that while are p much not very important, are in the chapter so I guess if you like REALLY HARDCORE hate them you can leave but a lot of them are just Vriska's exes: Solara, JohnVris, VrisKan, EriVris, TavVris, les8ifins. That's probably it but I don't really know.

You and Vriska have been friends as long as you can remember. Which is weird because all things considered you probably shouldn't be. Your mom put her mom away for life. Then again her foster mom lives right next door to you. Jambes has always been really nice to you but Vriska swears she's evil. She even calls her "Spider Mom". You think it's weird that she calls her that intending for it to be negative considering how much Vriska likes spiders.

  
Vriska's sister, Aranea, is also very nice to you. Vriska says it's because your whole family is blind. Your whole family is not blind. Just you, your mom, and Grandma Pyral. Aranea ensures you that's not why she's polite to you. You know that's not the reason, because her and your sister don't really get along. Your sister refers to her as a "self centered busy body who needs to leave other people's affairs well enough alone". You sort of feel the same way. You like her, but she is very nosy.

  
You're surprised Vriska and Aranea don't hate you and your family. You don't really remember how you became friends but you remember Vriska idolized her mom growing up. She would send postcards from prison and Vriska would always read them during show and tell. You both idolized your moms You both idolized your moms. Vriska doesn't as much anymore, but you still kind of do. Your mom was blind from birth, the papers say she overcame adversity when she became the number one graduate of her class. She says she never really faced adversity and the only real hurdle she had to jump was getting people to stop making blind justice jokes. She's the top prosecutor in the state, one day you want to be too.

  
You got into comics when Vriska brought them to school in the 1st grade. She was a huge fan of Spiderman so she bought every issue that came out. You two also read a lot of X-men and Avengers. You had a almost instant adoration for Daredevil. You liked to think that maybe your mom was like Matt Murdock. Lawyer by day, vigilante by night. You know pretty well that she wasn't but it was fun to think about. Your mom and grandma were pretty pissed at you when you blinded yourself the next year. Grandma Pyral had to calm your mom down and convinced her that you didn't do it because of comic book influences. You did, but your grandma was always very gentle and understanding. She knew that you knew you had made a mistake. She said you would have to live with the consequences and taking your comics away would do nothing to help.

  
You and Vriska got in the habit of asking people who their favorite superheroes were as soon as you met them. You two still do that today. Sollux's favorite was The Wasp and he defends her to the ends of the earth. Vriska makes fun of him for it, but you don't really think the Wasp is a bad hero. She's fun, friendly, and smart. It sort if explains why he's dating Aradia. You've always liked Aradia and you still feel bad for letting Vriska beat her up. You don't even remember why Vriska beat her up. Maybe it was because she was defending Tavros, Vriska's favorite punching bag in elementary school? Maybe it was because she beat Vriska in one of her ridiculous made up as you go games? It was probably both. You wouldn't feel quite as bad about it if Aradia hadn't spent a year in the hospital because of it.

  
You also sat by when Aradia beat Vriska half to death in 6th grade. You don't feel as bad about that. Mostly because Vriska says that it made them even and if you had done something you would have fucked up the whole system. Aradia and Vriska get along now but it's tense.

  
Ever since 2nd grade Vriska has been your eyes, she gives you descriptions on what people look like. In her own way that is. She is the only one of your friends with that you've ever seen. When you were kids she was a lanky angular blond and apparently she stayed basically the same body shape only grew taller. You're not that tall yourself, you know that much from what people tell you. You remember that your hair is auburn and that so is your mother and sister's. You remember that you have that mole on the left side of your face around the lip area. Vriska ensures you that the two of you are the most attractive girls in school. You're pretty sure that's not true though. You think that's probably Feferi Peixes or maybe Jade Harley, a lot of guys seem to like them. Dave used to date Jade, he told you that they dated in 7th grade and got to second base. You pretended not to care because he was probably lying about that second part. You're not even exactly sure what second base constitutes. Either way, you wanna seem cool around Dave so you pretend that you know what that is and you don't care.

  
Vriska says Dave is hot. Well, she doesn't say that exactly, but the way she describes him makes him sound attractive. "Blonde, tall, kinda built, but like not in a gross way" is what she said. She uses some of the same words to describe her new boyfriend Tavros, omitting the blonde and replacing it with Mexican. You asked Dave how tall he is, it turns out he's not that much taller than you. Several inches, but not as tall as you imagined. Vriska, as it turns out, is not always a reliable resource of information. She is incredibly bias. "A shrimpy, grumpy looking Albino." is how she described Karkat to you when you guys first met. She does that a lot. Describes people aloud to you when you meet them. You find it slightly annoying and you kind of want to tell her to cut it out. You know she won't though. You only just recently found out that Sollux is Chinese when Vriska asked if it was weird that both him and Aradia were Korean and dating.

  
"Aren't you like... afraid that you're distantly related? I mean you're both Korean right?". Those were her exact words. You didn't even know that Sollux was Asian. Aradia informed Vriska that what she said was not only racist but incorrect. Vriska acted surprised, but you know she only said that hoping to get a rise out of one of them. Her and Sollux _really_ don't get along.

  
Everyone Vriska has ever dated has been some what of a douche bag. Maybe that's because Vriska is somewhat of a douche bag.. Her first boyfriend was Eridan. It was in 5th grade and the two dated for a week before Vriska dumped him. He was really sullen about it for a while and made a lot of dickish attempts to win her over. The two got back together after her and John broke up over the summer. Vriska dumped him again. Allegedly for good this time. You're not too sure Vriska ever breaks up with anyone for good. Except for maybe Kanaya, she's also the exception to the douche bag rule, who dated Vriska somewhere between John and Tavros. Kanaya got fed up with Vriska's behavior and stopped talking to her all together. You think Vriska might be a little sore about that still. She didn't take the break up well and you had to actually wipe tears from the ever fearless Vriska's face. She never understood what she did wrong and you wish you could give her a reason but you can't.

  
At least her and John broke up on good terms. You're actually not sure why they broke up, but if you had to guess it's due to Vriska's pushy nature. You didn't really like John all that much to begin with. You're still not entirely sure that you do. He's kind of an asshole at times. You're not sure if he realizes it or not, but either way you have to deal with it due to him being friends with basically all your friends. You have a lot of mixed feelings about John and you don't really know if your death threats to him are faceious or not. Vriska has described John as "A sexy, dark haired skylark with deep blue eyes and a tight, firm butt". Which was more of a description than you ever asked for or wanted.

Vriska likes to involve her dates in her activities which only Tavros and Eridan have ever really cared about or enjoyed. Eridan really liked Magic the Gathering and is an aspiring magician. He's horrible at it and you think he just uses it as an excuse to try and win the affections of Feferi who he's been basically in love with since forever. She's his "lovely assistant" and is very enthusiastic about almost everything. You were in girl scouts together and she won every patch you could and could not imagine. When your troop held a bake sale her mom baked the most delicious red velvet cake you've ever tasted. You think her and Jane are cousins. Jane and John are cousins you know for sure, but you don't think John and Feferi are related. You've never really bother to get the full details.

  
Tavros, Vriska's current boyfriend, is really interested in fantasy setting stories. You think that's really cool because you like them as well. However, Tavros is more about fairies and you prefer dragons. Tavros also thinks he has a ton of confidence but he's actually pretty lame. In 6th grade Vriska pushed him down a flight of stairs and he broke both of his legs. He was in a wheelchair for a while. Vriska was always taunting him until the new school year started. Apparently according to her he got "extra mega hot but still kinda a wimp" over the summer. You have no idea of knowing how true that statement is.

  
Every Friday is Dungeons and Dragons night at Vriska's house. When you were in middle school you two were the president and vice president of the DnD club. Looking back it was really lame, but a lot of fun. You guys got a lot of campaigns done those three years, but the club broke up after middle school. However some of the old club members come to DnD Fridays and the Serket's. Namely you, Eridan, Tavros, and Aradia. Nepeta has started to join you guys and she's always a lot of fun. This is way is a lot more fun you think because Aranea loves being the Dungeon master and she gives really great descriptions. Aranea's girlfriend stops by every once and a while to give her a kiss and tell you guys that "you're a bunch a' glubbin nerds". Despite that, you actually like Meenah and she reminds you of Vriska in a lot of ways. Vriska really likes Meenah and says she looks forward to having her as a sister-in-law some day. Meenah says marriage is for chumps, but you don't think she really means that.

  
Your DnD nights have been known to get pretty violent.Usually because someone in the party is causing the rest of the team to die or be injured. Vriska and Eridan fight the most. Tavros gets caught in the crossfires. Aradia typically sits back and watches the chaos while Aranea tries to calm everyone down. You think that's probably why Equius doesn't want Nepeta hanging out with you guys anymore, but that girl has hurled punches during games just as much as the rest of you. If anything Nepeta is one of the main agressors in the fights. She tackled Vriska to the ground one time and you're pretty sure she passed out for a few minutes. You've learned to not try to upset the rest of the party. Rose said your games sound interesting and to let her know when you start a new one. When she said this Dave called her a dork and they started doing that thing again. That thing that you're not quite sure isn't flirting but you're not quite sure if it is flirting. You told Rose you'd let her know.

  
You told Vriska that you think you might like Dave. She insisted that must mean there's something wrong with him. She thinks that since Gamzee you're only going to make bad choices romantically. You assured her you don't intend to persue Dave in like, you know, that way. That you just want to be friends. She asked if you mean friends that make out. You said that you don't but who knows if you actually meant it. You would go to Sollux about Dave, but Sollux really doesn't like him for whatever reason. He called him an insufferable prick. So you don't think you'll tell him about your maybe feelings. You know Vriska won't.

  
You and Vriska fight a lot, and you don't always approve of her behavior, but she's a constant in your life. You don't know what you'd do without her because, while you're not really dependent on her, she's one of your two best friends. Vriska is the one who broke of with Gamzee for you when you felt you couldn't. She may be a bit mean and pushy, but so are you. When you were kids the two of you pretend to be a superhero duo, The Scourge Sisters! You fought fake bad guys and took candy from the bullies on Halloween. You think in some way, even though you stopped playing Scourge Sisters after what happened to Aradia, you're still the Scourge Sisters. Except for instead of fighting fake bad guys, you're just looking out for each other. You know that as long as Vriska's around you'll never loose your way.


	3. You realize all too late that is is a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, red is your favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I guess I'll do another weewoo ship warning. There's JohnRoxy and Rosemary in this chapter so if for whatever strange reason you hardcore hate those ships maybe you shouldn't read those chapters or whatever.

Dave is a really funny guy. You two have been hanging out a lot lately. He is without a doubt the most entertaining person you've ever met. It's really easy to get him to do things for you. Almost too easy. Sollux said that you should be careful and that he doesn't trust Dave. You reminded Sollux that he trusts hardly anyone so really that doesn't say anything at all. Besides, Dave is just... really cool. He knows a lot about music and while you may not be as enthusiastic about Snoop Dogg as he is, you really like listening to him talk. Since you can't see, a person's voice and personality is really all you have to gauge a person's attractiveness. You can't exactly go around feeling people's faces. Dave has a really pleasant voice. It's not really very deep, but it's not what you would consider high pitched. Dave also likes to go on really long metaphorical tangents, which kind of reminds you of Karkat, but it's so much more amusing when Dave does it. Your sister says that's how people get when they develop crushes. She says that traits that are normally really annoying become likable. You think she must be really in love with her fiance then, because some of the things Mituna says are really offensive.

You finally work up the courage to ask Dave what's up with him and Rose. Their relationship is really strange to you because you're never sure if they're flirting or what? All your attempts to ask Rose about it have resulted in weird cryptic answers. Normally you love cryptic answers, but your patience is running thin.

"Rose?" He asks as he leads you to the table you normally eat at. You are perfectly capable of finding your way around by yourself, but the way he gently guides you is really nice. Plus he likes to shout things at passerbys along the vein of "woah bro watch where you're going because she can't" and "blind girl coming through that's right those aren't contacts, she really can't see". You think it's really funny because people like to avoid talking about your blindness, as if you didn't already know that you were blind.

"Yeah, what even are you two? You guys talk in this weird flirty but not really kind of way and I just wanna know what's the deal?" You try to phrase your question in a way that sounds like you don't want to violently mack on Dave.

"She's like my sister, man, that's gross. I mean technically, she's my cousin, but in a weird sister-cousin kind of way. Where she makes fun of me for being too awesome and I make fun of her for her secret stash of tentacle porn. If anyone has a weird flirty relationship, it's you and Karkat." He bops you on the nose as he finishes his sentence. You do not flirt with Karkat that's ridiculous. You're nice to him, he's your friend. You guess maybe it's a bit different since you used to date but that's not even recently. You explain that you and Karkat are just friends. You stress that you and him are no longer romantically involved and that you are almost too single at this given point in time. You realize how desperate you sound only after you finish your sentence.

Thankfully the topic is changed whenever your lunch crew comes over to the table. You eat lunch with Dave's friends mostly since almost all of yours are in a different lunch period. Vriska was really mad when the two of you ended up in different third periods. Having third period with someone is a guarantee that you will be in lunch with them. If you're not in third period with someone then you have to determine if you are in the same lunch by going off of the classroom numbers. The only people who are actually _your_ friends that are in your lunch are Karkat, Kanaya, and Aradia. Maybe calling Kanaya a friend is even a little premature. Other than that the people you sit with are Dave, obviously, John, and Jade. Nepeta is in your lunch period but she never eats with you because Equius refuses to sit at your table.

  
Jade is really smart. She's smart and she's nice. Apparently she is also very pretty. You don't know Jade well enough to know anything negative about her that would make you feel better. You're actually completely certain that everyone at the table is in love with her save you and Aradia. Okay, maybe not John since they're related maybe? You don't even know. All you know is that she makes you look like shit. You actually don't know that as a fact, but your gut tells you so. You think that maybe Dave still has feelings for her and it makes you really bitter. Jade's never done anything intentionally hurtful to you, but you kind of hate her. Not real hate, the kind of hate that is formed over brutal family murders and soaked in blood stained revenge, a fake hate, the kind where you want her to get horribly disfigured or to be secretly a horrible person. No, that's not true, you don't want her disfigured because then everyone would be sympathetic to her cause. Maybe if she were outed as a horrible person, like the kind that hosts bum fights not the kind that commits insurance fraud, and _then_ was horribly disfigured. You feel like you'd feel better about yourself then. Maybe.

"Yo, earth to Terezi, do you read me?" Dave calls to you. You can feel the air pass as he waves his hand in front of your face.

"What do you think waving your hand in front of her face is gonna do jackass? She's blind." You hear Karkat say from across the table and John laughs a bit.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she was deaf too. Not in you know, the hearing loss kind of way." Dave replies.

"WHAT OTHER KIND OF DEAF IS THERE?" Karkat shouts.

"Uh, def as in ill as shit." Dave retorts as if it's the most obvious thing in the world and you hear a quiet "oh" from Karkat. You smile and break into a cackle. "Great now she's officially gone crazy. We lose the good ones so soon."

"What do you want you dumpass dunderbutt?" You ask and you know you're invading Dave's personal space, but you think you can just write it off as blind ignorance.

"Dunderbutt, that's a new one. Save those witty one liners for our future in shitty webcomics." Dave and you draw silly comics together a lot. Usually mocking people around you or each other. Dave said he's going to make you one of his crack team of writers when he's famous. He said that your comedic genius is completely unrivaled. You drew a mouth one time and he said it looked like a pork chop then proceeded to laugh about it for several minutes. You have to admit that even though you're blind, it still stings a little when people laugh at your artwork. "We wanted to know if you wanted to come to the movies with us this Saturday?"

  
Oh shit. Go to the movies with Dave? You're not really sure you're prepared for that. You ask him what movie and you don't really hear his response because you are too busy freaking out internally. You tell him that you'd love to go. You didn't ask who we really entailed, but you're fairly certain you don't care. He tells you that he will text you the movie times. You buzzing with happiness and already planning out how you're conversations will go.

  
Many people think that when you go to the movies with someone there will be no interactions. You think the exact opposite. There's the concessions line which you share food fondness, the pre-previews which no one cares if you talk, and the previews where you can discuss future movie plans in the form of "that looks really cool I'd like to see that". During the movie, at least in your case, you have plenty of time to interact. Not including the descriptions you have to receive, there's always the funny comments you tend to make during the movie. You don't like to boast this too much, but you can guess the ending to the movie about 70% of the time. You think the best thing about going to the movies with Dave in this no pressure environment is that in order for him to describe the movie to you he'll have to lean in really close.

  
You spend the rest of the day thinking about how you sort of like Dave, maybe. You don't want to full on flirt with him because you're much more cautious than you used to be. That's probably not going to stop you though. You find out that "us" included John, Rose, Roxy, and Kanaya. You're kind of excited to hear that Roxy is going. She's really funny and charismatic. She actually reminds you a lot of your older sister. You went with her and Rose to go see the Hobbit last year and gave you the most hilarious descriptions. You're sure with her there even if you get nervous you'll be fine.

Except now it's Saturday, and you are not fine. You are not fine because you are at the concessions and you have slowly begun to realize this is a triple date. When your sister dropped you off at the mall you thought you were just going to hang out with friends. That doesn't mean you didn't dress nicely. You met up with your friends and you didn't notice that Roxy was kissing John until Dave told them to "stop necking you fucking ew ugh just stop jegus". You were really surprised by this. Then you heard Kanaya and Rose flirting with each other while you were going to get tickets. You had brought money for your own ticket and snacks, but Dave insisted on paying for you.

"Are you sure?" You asked and he told you that he _had to_ , that it was a Texan Pride thing and he couldn't let a lady pay. Rose asked why he wasn't paying for her and Kanaya's tickets then to which he told them to shut up. You were going to pay for snacks, but Dave yet again told you not to worry about it.

"You wouldn't know it by looking at us, but my family is loaded. So, just... okay?" You heard Rose giggle behind you. Now you are getting snacks and Dave asks you what you want and you instinctively say twizzlers, skittles, gummi bears, and a cherry icee. "Dang girl, I know I said get whatever you want but damn do you know how much that is?"

You feel a little embarrassed for a second before you realize he's joking. "Well, Dave, I have expensive tastes you know."

He laughs and orders what you asked for along with a large popcorn and a coke. "You can have your candy, but the popcorn is all mine."

You laugh and he says he's not joking but you know he'll let you have some if you wanted any. The six of you make your way to theater ten, where your movie is. You sit down and when Roxy quietly asks you if you want her describe the movie you tell her it's fine. Dave has already offered to. You don't ever really need the whole movie described to you. You get the gist of things even where there isn't lines, but for objects or people you sometimes need descriptions. You're not completely blind, not like your mother is. Your sight is however, very limited. You can understand the general shapes of things and see color. People often mistake you for someone who is completely blind, like your mother, and think that since you're not totally blind you should be able to wear glasses and see. You have to explain why it's not that simple and it's always a real chore. You've already explained to Dave that he doesn't need to narrate the whole movie to you.

During the previews, you hear what you can only assume are sloppy make outs. Dave leans over and whispers into your ear. "Sorry if this is really awkward, I didn't know these four are, you know, a thing."

You tell him it's okay and while you are somewhat relived you weren't tricked on a date, you're also somewhat disappointed. You wonder if Dave thinks you're attractive. You wonder if you even are attractive, after all you wouldn't know. All you see when you look in what you can only speculate are mirrors is a tanish blur with auburn around it. You think even if you're not pretty that you're probably attractive in your personality. You remember asking Sollux once and he said you look fine. Not fine as in "wow girl you're _fine_ ", but more like "yeah I'm fine. It's fine if we do whatever I'm fine with it". You wonder which kind of fine Dave thinks you are.

The movie starts and occasionally you have to ask things about it because Dave is so into it. It's kind of cute.

After the movie, Roxy says she's gotta take home Rose, Kanaya, and John. She's the oldest and therefore the only one with a driver's license. She offers to take Dave home, he says he'll just wait for Dirk, his older brother. He says that he can't just leave you alone, all blind and vulnerable. You are not vulnerable in the least bit, Dave knows how strong you are, but you don't complain. He has to act tough and you don't want to out him.

While you two wait for your sister you talk about the movie. You ask him what the individual characters look like and he gives you really shitty descriptions. Typical. You ask him what Thor looked like, you already know somewhat. You went to see the last one with Vriska, who described him as "super hot damn Terezi sucks that you're blind".

Dave describes him as Chris Hemsworth. You say that doesn't really help because you've never seen Chris Hemsworth, come on seriously Dave? "Oh yeah. You know what, we look exactly alike. It's crazy Terezi, we could be twins. People come up to me on the street and they're like 'excuse me but are you Thor?' and I have to tell them 'no ma'am sorry but I am not'. It's a real let down for them and sometimes they cry. But we do, Terezi, we look exactly alike."

"I don't think he's quite that handsome." You say. You don't really think about what you're saying until it leaves your mouth. You can feel yourself blushing. You turn away and clear your throat. Dave doesn't say anything. You really wish you could see right now. You wish you could tell what his reaction is. Is he disgusted? Is he embarrassed or maybe flattered? If you had to guess you'd guess that he was shocked more than anything.

"Uh, thanks." His voice is muffled, but you have excellent hearing. There's a pause. "Wait, you're blind how would you even know that?"

  
This releases all the tension immediately. You laugh and tease him about how long it took him to remember. The two of you talk for a while longer until your sister shows up again. You tell him that you had fun. He says that he did as well. You wave to him as you get in your sister's car.

"Does that kid have a fever?" Latula asks as you buckle your seat belt.

"No, he didn't mention anything about it. Why?" You lift up an eyebrow. Latula begins to drive off.

"His face was all red." She hums, acting smug like she knows way more than you. "I think maybe he's crushed for you Tz."

You can feel yourself blushing again but you just turn to the window. Dave was blushing? You smile and bite your lip. His face was red and it was because of you.

Well, red _is_ your favorite color.


End file.
